


Wahrheitsfindung

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Gossip, Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fast jeder in Büttenwarder hat sich schon einmal gefragt, ob zwischen Adsche und Brakelmann vielleicht mehr ist als nur eine innige Männerfreundschaft. Bis dato hat sich noch keiner die Mühe gemacht, genaueres herauszufinden — bis Schönbiehl eine Wette vorschlägt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wahrheitsfindung

Büttenwarder erwachte allmählich aus seinem täglichen Mittagsschlaf. Vielleicht war 'erwachen' nicht das richtige Wort, denn besonders lebhaft wurde es in dem kleinen Dörfchen auch zu besten Zeiten nie, aber zumindest hatten sich die Stammgäste des Dorfkrugs eingefunden, um ihr Nachmittagsbierchen zu sich zu nehmen und dabei anregende Unterhaltungen zu führen.

Da war Kuno, der in die hohe Literatur seines Killerkrallehefts vertieft war, Peter, der seine Dienstzeit mit einen Glas Milch versüßte, da waren Adsche und Brakelmann, die im Stillen die philosophischen Probleme der Menschheit bearbeiteten, Shorty, der das Zapfen von Bier vervollkommnete, und zu guter Letzt Schönbiehl, der sich über die Geschehnisse der Welt informierte. Just in diesem Moment las er eine Studie zur Lebensqualität im Landkreis und er kam nicht umhin, die Zahlen mit seinem eigenen Dorf zu vergleichen und positive Schlüsse zu ziehen.

"Diese Statistik listet die rassistisch motivierten Überfälle und Beleidigungen gegen ausländische Mitbürger und Bürger mit Migrationshintergrund im vergangenen Jahr im Landkreis auf", sagte Schönbiehl. "Und wie viele davon fanden in Büttenwarder statt, hm?" Die auf die Frage folgende desinteressierte Stille gekonnt überbrückend fuhr er fort: "Gar keine!"

"Ja, weil sich aus Klingsiehl nie jemand hierherverirrt, deswegen", sagte Brakelmann, ohne von seinem Glas aufzublicken.

Brakelmann hatte in seiner lapidaren Art die Krux des Problems getroffen. Das war an und für sich nicht weiter schlimm, aber wenn _ihm_ dies so einfach gelang, war anzunehmen, dass auch Schönbiehls belesene Parteifreunde sich nicht lange von den Tatsachen beeindrucken lassen würden, sollte Schönbiehl es versuchen.

"Wir haben seit Jahren keine Verkehrsunfälle gehabt", sagte Schönbiehl, unwillens, sich aus dem Konzept bringen zu lassen.

"Nee, nich, seit die Telefonzelle weg is", sagte Brakelmann.

"Du bist ja auch der einzige, der überhaupt 'n schnelles Auto hat", fügte Adsche hinzu, und auch wenn der Großteil seines Gedankenganges unausgesprochen blieb, verstanden die anderen Anwesenden sofort, worauf er hinauswollte: wer hatte in Büttenwarder schon groß Gelegenheit, überhaupt Unfälle zu verursachen?

"Und Adsche schiebt ja sowieso lieber", ergänzte Shorty.

Damit war auch dieses Argument zerschlagen, doch Schönbiehl gab nicht auf. "Einbrüche gibt es hier auch nicht."

"Gibt ja nix zu klauen", kam die prompte Antwort von Brakelmann.

"Keine Landwirtschaftsskandale!"

"Da kann man mal sehen wie tief die Krise is, wo die Landwirtschaft drin steckt. Nich mal mehr Skandale ha'm wir."

Für Brakelmann war das Thema damit abgehakt, aber Schönbiehl dachte, er könne ihm vielleicht doch noch ein Eingeständnis abringen.

"Während meiner gesamten Amtszeit gab es in Büttenwarder keinen einzigen Fall von Homophobie!"

Bei diesen Worten wandten sich alle zu Adsche und Brakelmann — alle bis auf Kuno, der zu sehr mit seinem Comic beschäftigt war, um sich für seine Umgebung zu interessieren und der sowieso gar nicht gewusst hätte, was Homophobie war.

Nun muss man wissen, dass sich schon fast jeder Einwohner von Büttenwarder einmal gefragt hatte, ob zwischen Adsche und Brakelmann vielleicht mehr war als nur eine innige Männerfreundschaft. Da sich die Büttenwarder aber ansonsten recht wenig für zwischenmenschliche Angelegenheiten interessierten und Tratschen ihnen zu viel Arbeit erschien, war diese Frage bisher nie ausgesprochen worden, weder offen noch hinter vorgehaltener Hand. So entlud sich jetzt die über Jahre angesammelte Neugier in einem intensiven Schweigen.

Statt in welcher Form auch immer zu antworten, stand Brakelmann hingegen wortlos auf. Schönbiehls, seiner Meinung nach grundlose, Selbstzufriedenheit hatte ihn mehr und mehr genervt, und da er gerade den letzten Schluck seines Bieres hinuntergegossen hatte, hielt er die Zeit zum Aufbruch für gekommen.

Adsche tat es ihm gleich, aber immerhin konnte er sich noch ein unverbindliches "Tschüs" abringen.

"Manchmal denke ich ja...", sagte Shorty, als die Tür hinter den beiden zugefallen war.

"Was?", fragte Schönbiehl erwartungsvoll.

"Ach, nichts." Shorty wandte sich der Spüle zu, bereit, ergiebigeren Gedanken nachzuhängen.

Schönbiehl war in der Regel nicht mehr am Privatleben anderer interessiert als sein Wahlvolk, eine Tatsache, die viele seiner Parteikollegen sehr zu schätzen wussten, aber er verspürte das Bedürfnis, Brakelmanns notorische Negativität und Aufmüpfigkeit in ihre Schranken zu verweisen. Außerdem konnte seine politische Karriere einen kleinen Schubser gebrauchen, und was war da besser, als ein idyllisches Vorzeigedorf? Leider kam der direkte Weg der Informationsbeschaffung, mit den Betroffenen selbst zu reden, in diesem Fall nicht in Frage. Zum einen hätte es Schönbiehls Höflichkeitsempfinden widersprochen, zum anderen wusste er aus leidiger Erfahrung, dass Brakelmann sehr sensibel reagieren konnte, wenn er seine Persönlichkeitsrechte gefährdet sah, umso mehr, wenn er vermutete, dass andere einen Vorteil daraus ziehen wollten. Es war also eine subtilere Herangehensweise gefragt, denn Brakelmann war, auch wenn man anderes vermuten könnte, nicht blöd.

"Ich fühle mich heute geradezu verwegen", sagte er nach einer angemessenen Pause. "Hat vielleicht jemand Lust auf eine Wette?"

Kuno sah von seinem Heft auf. "Wette? Worum denn?"

"Hm. Nun, wie wäre es ... wie wäre es hiermit: Sind Adsche und Brakelmann ein Paar oder nicht?"

"Das is ja 'ne doofe Wette, Bürgermeister. Wer wettet da denn dagegen?"

Shorty schüttelte nur ratlos den Kopf und auch Peter blieb still.

"Ja, wenn das so ist..." Schönbiehl zuckte elegant mit den Schultern. "Einhundert Euro für den Beweis?"

"Soll das hier etwa 'ne Anstiftung zum Hausfriedensbruch werden?", fragte Peter und setzte seine autoritäre Mine auf.

"Ach was, so etwas würden meine Schäfchen doch nicht tun. Aber so ein kleiner Spaß in Ehren, für die Steigerung des Gemeinschaftsgefühls, dagegen ist doch nichts einzuwenden."

Und damit war die Sache geklärt: Büttenwarder hatte ein neues Ziel.

* * *

Es war allgemein bekannt, dass Shorty etwas besaß, wonach Adsche und Brakelmann verlangte und wofür sie bereit waren, wenn auch nicht alles, so doch vieles zu tun: Bier und Köm. Shorty war in der Regel viel zu anständig, um das auszunutzen, aber da er von Adsche und Brakelmann nur sehr selten eine Gegenleistung in Form von Geld sah, hatte er nichts dagegen einzuwenden, sein wertvolles Gut ausnahmsweise für andere Zwecke einzusetzen. Des Weiteren war Shorty ein sehr romantischer Mensch. Seine fünf Hochzeiten waren dafür der beste Beweis, wie er fand, denn was gab es romantischeres als Hochzeiten? Andere teilten diese Meinung nicht, aber die Tatsache blieb: Shorty sah die Romantik als Grundlage jeder Beziehung, und wenn Adsche und Brakelmann ein Paar waren, dann musste auch bei ihnen ein Hang zur Romantik zu finden sein. Wenn es Shorty nur gelingen würde, ihnen diese Romantik zu entlocken, dann wäre in seinen Augen der Beweis erbracht und er wäre sich der einhundert Euro von Schönbiehl sicher.

Shorty plante darum alles akribisch: Ein Tisch am Fenster mit weißer Tischdecke und Kerzen, dem guten Geschirr (aber nicht das beste) und farblich passenden Servietten, ein Strauß frischer Sommerblumen, romantische Musik, kurzum: Er hatte alles aufgefahren, was zu einem romantischen Dinner dazugehörte. Auf die Weingläser hatte er schweren Herzens verzichtet, denn er wusste, die Zielobjekte würden darauf gar nicht gut anspringen, ansonsten aber war er mit seinem Werk äußerst zufrieden.

Als Adsche und Brakelmann schließlich den Dorfkrug betraten, war ihre erste Handlung, den feierlich gedeckten Tisch zu ignorieren. Sie setzten sich, wie üblich, an die Theke und sahen Shorty mit einer Mischung aus schlechtem Gewissen, Erwartung und mitleiderregender Verzweiflung an, ein Blick, den sie über die Jahre hinweg zur Perfektion gebracht hatten.

"Ihr zwei kommt mir gerade recht", sagte Shorty und erlaubte sich ein Grinsen.

"Kommen wir?", fragte Brakelmann vorsichtig.

"Ich habe überlegt, ein romantisches Candlelight-Dinner für Paare anzubieten. Das ist in Klingsiehl der letzte Schrei." Er nickte zu dem Tisch hinüber, und Adsche und Brakelmann folgten seinem Blick.

"Die spinnen alle, die in Klingsiehl", sagte Adsche.

Shorty ließ sich von dem mangelnden Enthusiasmus für sein Dinner nicht entmutigen. "Und jetzt würde ich das gerne vorher mal ausprobieren."

"Und was hat das mit uns zu tun?", fragte Brakelmann.

"Ihr seid die Versuchskaninchen, ist doch klar."

"Wat? Bist du völlig verrückt?"

"Für Freibier und Freiköm?"

Shorty konnte die Unentschlossenheit in Adsches und Brakelmanns Gesichtern sehen, darum setzte er hinzu: "Anders wird es für euch nichts mehr geben, es sei denn, ihr hattet zur Abwechslung mal vor, zu bezahlen?"

Die beiden sahen sich an, dann drehten sie sich wortlos um, rutschten von den Barhockern herunter, stiefelten zum Tisch hinüber und ließen sich dort auf die Stühle fallen. Shorty zündete die Kerzen an, dann begann er, sein minutiös geplantes Drei-Gänge-Menü aufzutischen. Anfangs hatte er großen Spaß an der Sache, es kam schließlich nicht oft vor, dass er sein vollstes Können als Koch und Kellner unter Beweis stellen konnte — die meiste Zeit verbrachte er damit, Bier und Köm auszuschenken. Aber es stellte sich heraus, dass Adsche und Brakelmann überhaupt nicht auf sein Programm anspringen wollten. Alle Energie, die Shorty aufbrachte, schien zwischen den beiden wie in einem schwarzen Loch zu verpuffen. Die meiste Zeit saßen sie schweigend da und aßen und tranken, was Shorty ihnen vorsetzte. Hin und wieder kam ein Gespräch auf, doch es ging darum immer nur ums Geld, hauptsächlich um die Vorzüge diverser Zoll- und Mautsysteme und wie der einfache Landwirt davon profitieren könnte, wenn er denn dürfte. Es war jedenfalls ein Thema, das nicht nur zwecklos sondern obendrein noch äußerst unromantisch war.

"Könnt ihr euch nicht mal ein bisschen Mühe geben?", entfuhr es Shorty schließlich genervt.

Adsche zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Mit was denn?"

"Romantik. Stimmung. Irgendwas!"

"Sollen wir etwa 'n Liebeslied zwitschern oder was?", fragte Brakelmann.

Shorty seufzte. "Könnt ihr euch nicht einfach vorstellen, ihr sitzt eurer großen Liebe gegenüber? Was würdet ihr dann machen?"

Adsche und Brakelmann sahen sich an, wobei nicht ganz klar war, ob sie sich für ihre große Liebe hielten oder ob sie einfach nur ratlos waren. Wie auch immer, es war keine merkenswerte Veränderung in ihrem Verhalten festzustellen und Shorty blieb nur noch die Lösung der Verzweifelten: Alkohol. Er hatte Adsche und Brakelmann nur sehr selten betrunken gesehen, was zum einen daran lag, dass sie, wie die meisten Büttenwarder, sehr trinkfest waren, zum anderen daran, dass sie es sich aufgrund ihrer angespannten finanziellen Lage nicht leisten konnten, im Dorfkrug sonderlich viel zu trinken. Heute würde die Welt eine Ausnahme erleben, das nahm Shorty sich fest vor.

Viele, viele Runden Köm später musste Shorty ernüchtert feststellen, dass Adsche und Brakelmann äußerst langweilige Betrunkene abgaben. Auch ihr Bedürfnis nach körperlicher Nähe schien sich nicht zu steigern, egal wie viele, immer eindeutiger werdende, suggestive Kommentare ihnen Shorty zuteil werden ließ. Erst, als die beiden schließlich aufstanden und dabei leicht schwankten, hielten sie sich aneinander fest, und untergehakt begaben sie sich auf den Heimweg. Shorty beobachtete ihren Aufbruch durch das Fenster hindurch, aber alles blieb enttäuschend gesittet. Keine Hand, die an private Stellen wanderte, keine intensiven Blicke, die ausgetauscht wurden — nichts.

Während Shorty noch frustriert am Fenster stand, betrat Schönbiehl den Schankraum. "Und?", fragte er mit Blick auf den verlassenen Tisch.

"Nichts", sagte Shorty. "Was auch immer da läuft, mit Romantik hat das nichts zu tun."

"Nun ja..." Schönbiehl seufzte wehmütig. "Wenn man nur lange genug zusammen ist, bleibt die Romantik leider ein wenig auf der Strecke, das ist völlig normal."

"Und deswegen war ich noch nie lange verheiratet", sagte Shorty und machte sich daran, den Tisch abzuräumen.

* * *

Peter war Polizist. Als solcher hatte er von der Pike auf gelernt, wie man unauffällig Informationen sammelte, und auch wenn er diese Fähigkeit nur selten anwenden konnte, so fühlte er, dass er der richtige Mann war, um die vagen Verdachtsmomente gegen Adsche und Brakelmann zu erhärten. Er wartete schon seit Jahren auf seinen großen Moment, welcher der Welt, und vor allem seinen Vorgesetzten, zeigen würde, wie kunstvoll und gewissenhaft er seinen Beruf ausübte. Dass es zu diesem Moment noch nicht gekommen war, schob Peter auf den Umstand, dass sein Revier keine Möglichkeiten bot, sich zu beweisen — das große Verbrechen war auf dem Lande genauso in der Krise wie die Landwirtschaft. Die meisten, die Peter kannten, wussten allerdings, dass Peter sich nicht nicht immer sehr geschickt, sprich: dumm, anstellte, wann immer er mit tatsächlicher Kriminalität konfrontiert wurde, und dass Peters Durchbruch wahrscheinlich nie kommen würde.

Peter hatte sich jedenfalls vorgenommen, sein Können nun endlich einmal zu demonstrieren, auch wenn in diesem Fall weder die Welt noch seine Vorgesetzten davon erfahren würden. Aber zumindest ein wenig Anerkennung vom Bürgermeister, das wäre doch ein Anfang, und darum zog Peter alle Register und verbrachte Wochen mit akribischen Beobachtungen, wann immer sein Dienstplan es erlaubte. Adsche und Brakelmann bekamen von alledem nichts mit. Oder besser gesagt, sie bemerkten schon, dass Peter ihnen in letzter Zeit besonders häufig über den Weg lief und sein Auto oft auf irgendwelchen Feldwegen parkte, auf die sich sonst nie ein Polizist verirrte, aber da sie ein reines Gewissen hatten und zu dieser Zeit keine Pläne von zweifelhafter oder auch unzweifelhafter Legalität ausheckten, vergaßen sie diese Begegnungen beinahe noch in dem selben Moment, in dem sie stattfanden. Große Geister, so wussten sie, konnten sich schließlich nicht mit unnützem Wissen belasten.

Und so protokollierte Peter fleißig, wertete aus, fasste zusammen. Natürlich wollte er bei alledem keine Gesetze brechen, und so hielt er sich meist in sicherer Distanz zu Brakelmanns Anwesen auf. Dennoch, auch aus der Ferne ließen sich genug Beobachtungen machen, sodass Peter am Ende voller Stolz ein mehrseitiges Überwachungsprotokoll präsentieren konnte.

Schönbiehl sah den Papierstapel, den Peter ihm an der Theke des Dorfkrugs zuschob, zweifelnd an. "Ah ja. Könntest du vielleicht zusammenfassend vorstellen, was du herausgefunden hast?"

Peter nahm seine Aufzeichnungen wieder an sich, blätterte darin herum und räusperte sich wichtig. Nachdem er sich der vollen Aufmerksamkeit seines Publikums sicher war, begann er: "Jeden Morgen um elf Uhr geht der Verdächtige Arthur Tönnsen, genannt 'Adsche', zum Verdächtigen Kurt Brakelmann, genannt 'Brakelmann', um ihm zum gemeinsamen sogenannten 'Frühschoppen' im Dorfkrug abzuholen, wo beide im Durchschnitt jeder ein Lütt un Lütt verkonsumieren."

Shorty nickte. Über den Alkoholausschank an Adsche und Brakelmann wusste keiner so gut Bescheid wie er.

Peter fuhr fort: "Ausbenommen letzten Dienstag und Mittwoch, an welchen Tagen Adsches Aufenthaltsort unbekannt ist und Brakelmann alleine zum Frühschoppen ging."

"Ich glaube, da herrschte gerade Ehekrise", sagte Shorty. Man war es so gewohnt, Adsche und Brakelmann gemeinsam im Dorfkrug anzutreffen — wenn sie schon nicht zusammen kamen oder gingen, so überschnitt sich ihre Anwesenheit doch meist beträchtlich — dass es sofort auffiel, wenn sie einmal getrennter Wege gingen.

"Aha", sagte Schönbiehl.

"An sieben von einundzwanzig Tagen ging der Verdächtige Adsche nach dem Frühschoppen mit zu dem Verdächtigen Brakelmann. An neun von einundzwanzig Tagen verbrachte Adsche die Mittagszeit bei Brakelmann, mindestens vier Mal aßen sie dabei deutlich ersichtlich zusammen Mittag."

"Mm-hm", sagte Schönbiehl, der sich langsam zu langweilen begann.

"Nach dem Mittag geht Adsche immer nach Hause, es steht zu vermuten, dass er dort einen Mittagsschlaf abhält. Zwischen siebzehn Uhr und neunzehn Uhr macht er sich wieder auf den Weg zu Brakelmann, wo er den Rest des Abends zubringt. Ausnahmen waren lediglich der letzte Mittwoch, der vorletzte Montag, und davor der Donnerstag."

Shorty schnaubte. "Soviel Zeit möchte ich auch mal haben."

Peter ignorierte sein Publikum. "An vier von einundzwanzig Tagen hat Adsche bei Brakelmann übernachtet."

"Ja, und?", fragte Schönbiehl mit wiedererwachendem Interesse.

"Zweimal habe ich einen Zugriff für vertretbar gehalten", sagte Peter. "Ich bin also hineingegangen", fügte er erklärend hinzu. "Ein Mal sind sie in der Stube beim Fernsehen eingeschlafen." Peter machte eine Handbewegung, die ein Gläserkippen andeutete. "Völlig betrunken, wenn ihr mich fragt. Für so etwas habe ich dank jahrelanger Erfahrung einen geschulten Blick. Das andere Mal habe ich sie nicht gefunden."

"Ach ja? So groß ist Brakelmanns Hof doch nicht."

"Ich wollte doch keinen Hausfriedensbruch begehen!"

"Und was hat das jetzt alles zu bedeuten?", hakte Schönbiehl nach.

Peter sah Schönbiehl verwirrt an. Mit dieser Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er blickte zu Shorty, dann wieder zurück zu Schönbiehl. Er war es gewohnt, dass normalerweise andere die Schlussfolgerungen aus seinen Protokollen zogen, in den seltenen Fällen, in denen überhaupt irgendwelche bemerkenswerten Schlussfolgerungen aus den Erlebnissen seine Arbeitsalltags gezogen werden konnten. Aber Peter hatte sich auf eine große Aufgabe gefreut, deswegen stellte er sich auch dieser Herausforderung und sagte gewichtig: "Die ausführliche Beobachtung meinerseits hat den Anfangsverdacht gegenüber den Verdächtigen Arthur Tönnsen und Kurt Brakelmann weder bestätigen noch entkräften können. Eine Weiterführung der Beobachtung wird zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht als zielführend erachtet."

Schönbiehl seufzte. "Mit anderen Worten: wir sind genauso schlau wie vorher."

* * *

Kuno war ein großer Fan Killerkralles, und als solcher hatte er sich überlegt, einfach in Brakelmanns Wohnung zu schleichen, in seiner Killerkralle-Ausrüstung selbstverständlich, und dort etwas Wichtiges herauszufinden. Was und wie genau, war ihm nicht klar, aber da diese Methode bei seinem Vorbild immer funktionierte, hatte er sich zunächst keine weiteren Gedanken um die Details gemacht und sich vor allem auf seinen Einsatz als Killerkralle gefreut. Er spielte gerne Killerkralle, es war genau genommen sein Lieblingsspiel, sehr zur Freude der jüngeren Einwohner von Büttenwarder und sehr zum Leidwesen der älteren. Doch dann hatte Peters detaillierter und letztendlich wirkungsloser Bericht selbst Kuno klargemacht, dass einfache Beobachtungen ihm womöglich nicht weiterhalfen. So überlegte er und überlegte er, und wie immer, wenn er ein Problem hatte, das zu hoch für ihn war, suchte er in seinen Comicheften um Rat. Während er also in die Schublade griff, in der er seine Lieblingsausgaben lagerten, fiel sein Blick auf ein buntes Heft, welches seine Fantasie auf andere Weise aber fast genauso sehr anregte, wie es Killerkralle tat — ein Heft mit Fotos von leicht bekleideten Damen.

Kuno erinnerte sich daran, dass er so ein Heft einmal aus Versehen in einem Stapel hatte, den er mit zum Dorfkrug genommen hatte, um ihn dort bei ein paar Bierchen in Ruhe zu lesen. Brakelmann hatte an dem Tag neben ihm gesessen und als Kuno in seinen Heften gewühlt hatte, war Brakelmann auf einmal erstarrt und hatte voller Entsetzen auf die barbusigen Damen gestarrt. Damals hatte Kuno die Reaktion ohne viel Nachdenken hingenommen und das Heft diskret verschwinden lassen, aber im Nachhinein betrachtet ergab das alles Sinn, sogar für Kuno. Man musste nur mal logisch nachdenken!, wie er gerne zu sagen pflegte.

Dieser kleine Zwischenfall, beinahe vergessen, brachte Kuno auf eine Idee und er langte nach einer extra geheimen Schublade, die so geheim war, dass er selbst ein wenig brauchte, bis er sie geöffnet bekam. Er hatte noch ein Heft, das über diverse Umwege in seinen Besitz gelangt war, vor langer Zeit, als er noch nicht wusste, was so manche Begriffe bedeuteten und was seine eigenen Vorlieben waren. Jahrelang hatte dieses Heft in der hintersten Ecke ein trostloses Dasein gefristet, aber nun hatte Kuno vielleicht doch endlich Verwendung dafür! Wenn Adsche und Brakelmann ... nun ja, wenn dem so wäre, dann müsste dieses Heft doch genau das Richtige für sie sein, dachte Kuno. Und wenn sie es genauso anregend fanden wie Kuno die Hefte mit den Frauen, dann müsste sich doch irgendwie eine eindeutige Situation ergeben, die Schönbiehl als Beweis reichte.

Kuno schmiedete selten Pläne. Normalerweise ließ er die Dinge lieber auf sich zukommen, was auch den Vorteil hatte, dass er nur selten enttäuscht wurde. Nun aber hatte einen Plan, und er fühlte sich großartig, nahezu unbesiegbar. Leider wusste Brakelmann nichts davon, und so zeigte er sich unempfänglich für Kunos diverse Versuche, ihm das besagte Heft unauffällig und ganz natürlich unterzuschieben, um eine wie auch immer geartete Reaktion hervorzurufen.

Zuerst saß Kuno neben Brakelmann an der Theke — der Platz an Brakelmanns Seite war ausnahmsweise frei, da Adsche anderweitig beschäftigt war — und arbeitete mit seinem Ellenbogen, während er scheinbar tief in seine Killerkralle-Lektüre vertieft war. Brakelmann ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Als Brakelmann nach draußen auf die Bank umzog, folgte Kuno ihm, ließ zunächst seine Sammlung "aus Versehen" zu Brakelmanns Füßen fallen und setzte sich dann, nachdem er alles wieder aufgesammelt hatte, Brakelmann gegenüber. Auch hier hatte er wenig Erfolg, Brakelmann blieb stoisch. Aus Verzweiflung ging Kuno zum Schluss dazu über, das Heft auf der Herrentoilette zu deponieren, was aber kurze Zeit später nur dazu führte, dass Shorty wütend herausgestampft kam und Kuno unsanft beim Kragen packte. Er beruhigte sich wieder, als Kuno ihm seinen Plan erklärte, immerhin war seine Neugier ebenfalls geweckt und Kunos Idee amüsierte ihn, aber er bestand dennoch darauf, dass Kuno das Heft wieder an sich nahm.

Kuno musste also seinen Plan kurzfristig ändern, denn aufgeben wollte er so schnell nicht, und so entschloss er sich, die weitere Handlung in privatere Sphären zu verlegen. Vielleicht scheute sich Brakelmann vor der Öffentlichkeit, so sagte sich Kuno. Er legte sich in Brakelmanns Scheune auf die Lauer, den Köder gut sichtbar ausgelegt, und wartete. Bald tauchten Adsche und Brakelmann auf, gemeinsam nun, und das gab Kuno Hoffnung.

"Nanu, was is dat denn?", fragte Adsche und deutete auf das Heft.

Brakelmann griff mit spitzen Fingern danach. "Das verfolgt mich schon den ganzen Tag."

"Aha?", sagte Adsche. Für einen kurzen Moment kam so etwas wie Neugier in ihm auf, was Brakelmann wohl mit so einer Lektüre zu schaffen hatte, aber dieser Gefühlszustand hielt nicht lange an. Als Brakelmann das gute Stück entsorgte, war die Anteilnahme schon wieder gesunken, und als Brakelmann den Köm aus dem Kühlschrank holte, war der Zwischenfall ganz und gar vergessen.

Kuno wartete geduldig in seinem Versteck, lauschte Adsches und Brakelmanns gedehnten Gesprächen und noch gedehnterem Schweigen, doch es entwickelte sich nichts auch nur annähernd Erotisches. Als Adsche schließlich spät abends aufbrach, musste Kuno seinen Plan schweren Herzens für gescheitert erklären.

* * *

Trotz der bisherigen Misserfolge ließ Schönbiehl sich nicht entmutigen — noch nicht. Er hatte noch einen Trumpf in der Hinterhand, jemand, der erfahren in der Romantik war, erfinderisch, ausdauernd und, besonders wichtig, frei jedes Verdachts von eigennützigen Machenschaften: Onkel Krischan. Allein die Aussicht auf einen Abend im Dorfkrug mit Freibier und Freiköm reichte aus, um den rüstigen Rentner für das Vorhaben zu gewinnen. Schönbiehl war kein geiziger Mann, und die ausgelobten einhundert Euro empfand er als gut angelegt, aber andererseits fand er es auch nicht schade, wenn sich seine Ausgaben auf ein paar Getränke reduzieren würden.

Schönbiehl setzte Onkel Krischan in der Nähe von Brakelmanns Hof aus, außer Sichtweite, verstand sich, und so kam es, dass Onkel Krischan sich mit seinem Rollator durch das Chaos des Brakelmannschen Hofs arbeitete. Er hatte ein festes Ziel schon im Kopf, denn er hatte einen großen Vorteil gegenüber allen anderen, die sich bisher daran versucht hatten, Adsche und Brakelmann auf die Schliche zu kommen: er kannte die beiden seit ihrer Kindheit. Er hatte viel Zeit mit ihnen verbracht und wusste, wohin sie sich schon damals zurückgezogen hatten, wann immer sie unentdeckt bleiben wollten. Er zuckelte durch das Scheunentor, welches glücklicherweise offen stand, wandte sich nach rechts und kam vor einer Leiter zu halten, welche auf den Heuboden führte. Er musste feststellen, dass er nicht mehr so jung war wie damals, als er auf Adsche und Brakelmann aufpassen musste, und das gleiche galt auch für die Leiter. Ersteres sorgte dafür, dass der Weg nach oben heute sehr viel einschüchternder wirkte als damals, zweiteres dafür, dass die einzelnen Sprossen weniger vertrauenswürdig aussahen. Aber Onkel Krischan konnte, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, erstaunliche Energien mobilisieren, und wenn auch seine Knie nicht mehr so wollten wie er, hatte sein Oberkörper eine zähe Ausdauer behalten, trainiert durch die Fortbewegung mit dem Rollator und regelmäßige Fluchtversuche aus dem Altenheim.

Sprosse für Sprosse arbeitete sich Onkel Krischan also an der Leiter empor, in aller Ruhe, denn Zeit war etwas, wovon er genug hatte. Oben angekommen blickte er sich um, die Augen mittlerweile an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnt, und erspähte einen Stapel Heuballen in einer Ecke. Er stakste dorthin, unsicher auf dem unebenen Boden, bog um die Heuballen herum und dann, mit dem Glück der Unbedarften, erspähte er Adsche und Brakelmann. Die beiden lagen auf einem weichen Bett aus Heu und dösten friedlich vor sich hin, harmlos beinahe wenn man von der Tatsache absah, dass die meisten ihrer Kleidungsstücke wild um sie herum verteilt waren.

Onkel Krischan grinste triumphierend. Er wusste in dem Moment nicht mehr genau, worüber er triumphierte, aber dennoch fühlte er sich dazu hingerissen, laut auszurufen: "Hab ich euch!"

Adsche und Brakelmann fuhren hoch, sahen Onkel Krischan verwirrt an, und nach einer kurzen Schrecksekunde griffen sie nach den erstbesten Kleidungsstücken, um sich notdürftig zu bedecken.

Onkel Krischans Grinsen wurde breiter. "Hab ich's doch immer gewusst, dass ihr es faustdick hinter den Ohren habt, ihr Schlingel!"

"Das is nich so, wie es aussieht!", sagte Brakelmann, während er mit Adsche an einem Hemd um die Wette zerrte, welches sich beide als temporäres Feigenblatt auserkoren hatten.

"Ja ja, das hab ich früher auch immer gesagt", sagte Onkel Krischan, und sein verträumter Gesichtsausdruck deutete an, dass er in einer seiner zahlreichen Erinnerungen schwelgte.

Brakelmann verzog bei dem Gedanken an Onkel Krischans Liebesleben angewidert das Gesicht, für einen kurzen Moment ignorierend, dass Adsche ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite rammte, um dem Kampf um das Hemd für sich zu gewinnen.

"Was machst du überhaupt hier?", fragt Adsche, dem in der kurzen Gefechtspause schließlich aufging, welche Mühen Onkel Krischan auf sich genommen haben musste, um zu Brakelmanns Hof und vor allem auf seinen Dachboden zu gelangen.

Onkel Krischan, von dieser Frage überrascht, konnte sich auf einmal selbst nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, was eigentlich Sache war, darum fiel er auf etwas zurück, was eigentlich immer passte: "Haste mal 'n Schmök?"

* * *

"Und, was hast du herausgefunden?", fragte Schönbiehl, als er Onkel Krischan sein versprochenes Lütt un Lütt ausgab.

"Wo?"

"Na, bei Brakelmann." Diskret setzte Schönbiehl hinzu: "Ob Adsche und Brakelmann..."

"Was?", rief Onkel Krischan laut und hielt sich die Hand ans Ohr.

Schönbiehl seufzte. Es war nicht seine Art, persönliche Details laut herauszuposaunen, zumindest nicht ohne einen triftigen Grund und solange er sich seiner Sache nicht sicher war, und so lehnte er sich zu Onkel Krischan hinüber und sagte: "Hast du herausgefunden, ob Adsche und Brakelmann ... ob sie ... _ein Paar_ sind?"

"Ich hab's gesehen", sagte Onkel Krischan.

Schönbiehl atmete erleichtert auf. "Was genau hast du gesehen?"

Auf einmal wurde es still im Dorfkrug. Alle Anwesenden schienen ein wenig näher an Onkel Krischan heranzurücken. Shorty hielt im Abwasch inne, Kuno blickte von seinem Killerkralle-Heft auf und Peter stellte sein Milchglas lautlos auf der Theke ab. Die Spannung im Raum war beinahe spürbar.

Onkel Krischan, sich seiner Wirkung auf die Umgebung nicht bewusst, überlegte eine Weile. "Hosenträger", sagte er schließlich.

Nun war es an Schönbiehl, dumm zu fragen. "Was?"

"Die Hosenträger! Ich hab das genau gesehen! Diese verdammten Österreicher!"

Und da erkannte Schönbiehl den Fehler in seinem Plan: er würde nie herausbekommen, ob Onkel Krischan etwas herausbekommen hatte. Ein ergebener Seufzer ging durch den Raum. Kuno nahm seine Lektüre wieder auf, Shorty widmete sich wieder seinem Abwasch, und Peter griff zu seinem Milchglas und tat einen herzhaften Zug.

Und so ging Büttenwarders kurze Phase der Neugier und des Klatsches folgenlos zu Ende und man wandte sich wieder der allgemein bekannten Mischung aus Ruhe, Gleichgültigkeit und gepflegter Langeweile zu.


End file.
